Don't leave me
by Dejection
Summary: What happens to Heero when Duo has to leave for a while? Especially when Heero had a very important question to ask him. 1x2 and some 3x4. Oh yeah, and SOME Relena bashing. Because I hate her, and.... *mumbles* r/r pweese.
1. Perfect?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so just leave me alone. Plus I'm broke because I'm a 15 year old loser. If I had a job do you think I would have enough time to write this and then scamper off to read lots and lots more yaoi? I mean, *cough* fanfic? No? Me neither. But, *goes off into some daydream containing EXACTLY what she would do if she did own Gundam Boys* *chuckles* ANYWAYS,  
  
The pairings are *duh* 1x2, some 3x4, for a short while Rx1 and Rx2 (yes, I know, Relena is a little whore who likes to FUCK THINGS UP, but *cough it does not last cough* And I think Wufei is going to find himself a cute lil teddy bear to cuddle up with, but doesn't get any action in this fic. Sorry. Unless I change my mind. Which could happen.  
  
OH YEAH, Lots and lots of Relena bashing. Because she is stupid. And I hate her. And she should die. If you like Relena then shoooo, gooo! (it's ok if you DO like her I guess, but I don't think this fic will agree with you much. You might puke it up, like me when I hear the name Relena.) ^_^ okay, on to the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Good morning' said Duo gently as he rolled over and kissed Heero squarely on the lips.  
  
'Hn.' Replied Heero and smiled gently. He didn't feel like waking up yet, but if Duo was up then he would.  
  
Then suddenly Heero sat straight up. Quite a few months ago he had purchased a ring. Not just a ring, but the ring, the ring that he would place before Duo and ask to spend the rest of his life with him. He had saved it for a time when he could feel that it was right. A day that was perfect. As perfect as those two were for each other, and he believed that today was that day.  
  
'Hello?' said Duo as he picked up the phone which had been ringing. 'Uhm, alright? Ok. Uhm, ok? For how long? Oh. Sure thing. See you soon. Bye.' Duo hung up the phone looking rather confused.  
  
'Hey Heero.' Said Duo, trying to sound calm.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'That was Relena.'  
  
Heero looked up at him extremely confused now also.  
  
'Well, what did she want?' asked Heero nervously.  
  
'She asked if I could meet her. In a few hours.'  
  
'Where?... And why!?'  
  
'Well, it seems that she wants me to help her with some experiments. in Australia. I'm not quite sure what kind of experiments and why Australia, but those were her orders.' Duo nervously waited Heero's response.  
  
'Baka.' Said Heero softly, with an extremely sad look in his eyes. It seemed that today hadn't been as perfect as he hoped.  
  
'Was that a very smart decision? I mean, I only wanted to help, even if it IS Relena.' He said, now very annoyed with himself for agreeing to help Relena with anything.'  
  
'Hey, I guess it's better than you volunteering ME to help her. Then I would have to kill you. Instead, you have to live with her whining, and her bitching, and her.' he trailed off. How long WOULD Duo have to stay there?  
  
'Hey Duo, how long are you staying there?' said Heero with a pleading look in his eye's.  
  
'Uhm, she said that it would only take a few days I think.' Duo said, not mentioning the 'or much longer' part.  
  
'Oh, alright. But that's still much too long for me to be away from you.' With those words Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and kissed his neck.  
  
Duo put his fingers under Heero's chin and raised his head. He kissed his lips and smiled.  
  
'I know what you're doing, and I can't stay. The plane leaves in two hours and it takes one and a half to get there, and I still need to pack, so you're going to need to help me.' He placed his lips once more on Heero's lips and quickly licked his nose. Heero just gave him an *extremely* sexy grin [a/n: *la sigh*] and walked towards there room. He got some clothes out while Duo got out his Duffel bags and they both began timidly packing.  
  
Comments: Ok, I know it was short and such, but I'm just getting started!! I think. If I see that people aren't reading this I may stop. But.. I wanna dedicate this to Ryan, because he inspired me on this fic even if he was in a different state and didn't even know he was inspiring me! So *biiiig huggles* thank you my lil muse! Review People! Please! 


	2. A Somber Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so just leave me alone. Plus I'm broke because I'm a 15 year old loser. If I had a job do you think I would have enough time to write this and then scamper off to read lots and lots more yaoi? I mean, *cough* fanfic? No? Me neither. But.. *goes off into some daydream containing EXACTLY what she would do if she DID own the Gundam Boys* *chuckles* ANYWAYS,  
  
The pairings are *duh* 1x2, some 3x4, for a short while Rx1 and Rx2 (yes, I know, Relena is a little whore who likes to FUCK THINGS UP, but *cough it does not last cough* And I think Wufei is going to find himself a cute lil teddy bear to cuddle up with, but doesn't get any action in this fic. Sorry. Unless I change my mind. Which could happen.  
  
OH YEAH, Lots and lots of Relena bashing. Because she is stupid. And I hate her. And she should die. If you like Relena then shoooo, gooo! (It's ok if you DO like her I guess, but I don't think this fic will agree with you much. You might puke it up, like me when I hear the name Relena.) ^_^ okay, on to the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Heero smelled each article of clothing as he placed them into Duo's bag. Of course he hoped Duo wouldn't see, but Duo could see exactly what Heero was doing out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't want to make Heero feel embarrassed or uncomfortable so he didn't say anything about it, he just smiled approvingly.  
  
He honestly thought it was weird of Relena to ask for him to come. He wasn't a scientist or a mathematician. He was. Duo. And he wondered what kind of experiment Relena could possibly be doing since she was neither of those either. Could it be that Relena was still in love with Heero? No, last he had heard from her she was married to a wealthy man (of course he would be wealthy, nothing but the best for perfect Relena...) In fact, when was the last time he had heard from her? The more he thought about this the more it seemed suspicious. He shook his head and looked towards Heero. Heero's face shown with disappointment. Duo suddenly let out a small laugh, but his eyes shone with sadness to see Heeros expression.  
  
'Why are you laughing?' asked Heero  
  
'I just find something amusing.'  
  
'And that is.?'  
  
'That I can read you like a book Mr. Yuy.'  
  
Heero gasped.  
  
'Yes well, I can read you too.' Said Heero, starting a fight against words that he had always wanted to hear. From Duo. 'And I see that you are sad. Humph.'  
  
'Affirmative. But I am not known as The Perfect Soldier. I am not known for hiding my emotions against myself and others' said Duo coldly. Cooler than he had wished it had come out.  
  
Heero shrunk. Those words hurt, and he didn't know exactly what had brought Duo to say them. Whatever it was, he was sorry, but wasn't going to apologize. He placed down Duos pants, whispered a goodbye and walked away. All Duo heard was the front door slam, and Heero's last words before he left. What had he done?  
  
Heero was crying inside, but Duo was right. He had let himself go. He could be seen through and, even if it was Duo that could read him (and even if that was secretly what he wanted) he didn't want any of this to happen. Maybe Duo had fallen in love with the quiet and secretive Heero, and not the loving and 'wears emotions on his sleeve' Heero. Damn him. And where was he going? What did it matter, wherever he was going he wouldn't see Duo go, because then Duo would see through him once again. And Heero needed to work on himself.  
  
Duo hurriedly packed, as to gain himself more time to find Heero and apologize. What had come over him?! How could he say something so obviously mean to the one person he obviously loved? Once he had as much stuff as he could fit into his bags, he ran and locked the door, put his stuff into the car and began driving. The plane leaved at 5 and it was now 2:45. He had around half an hour before he had to get on the route to the airport. He couldn't miss his plane, and he could always call Heero from the hotel or wherever he was staying. He drove around the neighborhood and started towards the park. No luck there, so he drove around the neighborhood at bit more. 3 o'clock. Damn him! Where is he?  
  
Heero was about ready to turn around, figuring that Duo would be on his way to the airport by the time that he got back to the house. Suddenly something inside him sparked. How quickly he forgot emotions that he had held onto only minutes before. Was this something he remembered? Could it be regret? Or perhaps love? Heero shook his head. Those were things long forgotten he thought as he began his walk home.  
  
'Heero!'  
  
Heero turned around slowly taking in a deep breath as to prepare him for whatever was going to happen next.  
  
'Maxwell? Shouldn't you be on your way to the airport by now?'  
  
Monotone. Exactly what Duo had feared. God, why had he even opened his mouth.  
  
'I'm sorry Heero. I'm really, really sorry. I just don't know why I ev-'  
  
'Apology accepted. Now go on, you wouldn't want to miss your plane.' 'God Heero! Stop it! Please, I'm just trying to make things right before I leave.'  
  
'Hn. Have a nice trip.'  
  
Heero turned around and started walking towards home again. Was it even considered a home now? A home should hold security and happiness. Now all it held for him was pain.  
  
'Please don't make me leave this way. This is awful. I love you Heero, I swear I do.'  
  
Was that a hint of pleading in his voice?  
  
Heero sighed deeply and kept walking.  
  
Duo's sigh echoed Heero.  
  
'Just remember that I love you. And that I will be thinking of you.'  
  
'Ai shiteru' Heero whispered, but only the passing wind heard him as he watched Duo's car drive away. 


	3. The Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so just leave me alone. Plus I'm broke because I'm a 15 year old loser. If I had a job do you think I would have enough time to write this and then scamper off to read lots and lots more yaoi? I mean, *cough* fanfic? No? Me neither. But.. *goes off into some daydream containing EXACTLY what she would do if she DID own the Gundam Boys* *chuckles* ANYWAYS,  
  
The pairings are *duh* 1x2, some 3x4, for a short while Rx1 and Rx2 (yes, I know, Relena is a little whore who likes to FUCK THINGS UP, but *cough it does not last cough* And I think Wufei is going to find himself a cute lil teddy bear to cuddle up with, but doesn't get any action in this fic. Sorry. Unless I change my mind. Which could happen.  
  
OH YEAH, Lots and lots of Relena bashing. Because she is stupid. And I hate her. And she should die. If you like Relena then shoooo, go! (It's ok if you DO like her I guess, but I don't think this fic will agree with you much. You might puke it up, like me when I hear the name Relena.) ^_^ okay, on to the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Heero kicked the dirt and ran the whole way home. As soon as he walked inside the door tears came streaming out of his eyes, and regret was seeding deep inside of him. He loved Duo, and he knew that Duo loved him also. But what could he do about it now? He guessed absolutely nothing. He fell asleep on their bed cuddling close to what looked like Duo's sweatshirt.  
  
When Duo was about 3 miles away from the airport he got a crazy idea. Maybe he should just turn around and stay with Heero. He had to make this up to him. But what if Heero truly didn't care and Duo meant nothing to him? Duo sighed and kept driving, then parked, walked through to pick up his ticket that Relena had reserved for him, placed down his luggage and boarded the plane along with around 20 others. He forgot something to bring on the plane, and although that wouldn't of been a problem usually (since he could always find something to entertain him), he didn't feel like doing much of anything except thinking about Heero. Which is what he did the whole plane ride.  
  
He walked out and called a taxi. He was supposed to meet Relena at some hotel. Now that he thought about it, he was completely clueless. He had a vague idea what city he was in, (which happened to be Melbourne). He told the taxi driver to take him to the Cosmopolitan Melbourne.  
  
'Sure thing Mister.'  
  
When Duo arrived there he found it to be quite comfortable. He headed straight towards the fridge and opened it up. Inside he found a note.  
  
Now Duo, do you really think I would be silly enough to leave you alone with a full fridge that I was paying for? HA! If you would like something then go out and look around the city. I hope you brought some money. If not there is a $20 hidden under your pillow. I trust you'll use that if and only if you absolutely need it. Ill meets up with you soon.  
  
Sincerely, Relena  
  
Duo frowned. How dare she, he would pay for the food he ate! Ah well, this was now a good chance for him to explore the city and such. He grabbed his camera, some money, the $20 *snickers* and other things he could possibly need in case he got in a mess, or got arrested. (He lost count of how many times he's gotten arrested in foreign cities) [A/n: aw, I love Duo!] He walked past the front desk, and opened the hotels front door where he was greeted with a warm rush of sunlight.  
  
'I could definitely get used to this city. I'm sure Heero would like it here also.' Duo sighed and began walking down the street searching for a place where he could find lots of food and lots of wine, acquiring lots of strange looks and gestures on the way.  
'HHHEEEEEERRROOO!!!'  
  
Heero's eyes bulged and his muscles tightened. Oh god, that couldn't be Relena. But then again, whose voice was THAT annoying. Was Duo with her?! Heero ran out of the room only to see a very perky looking Relena wearing the preppiest outfit he had ever seen. And he saw absolutely no Duo. He couldn't help it, he shouted.  
  
'WHERE IS DUO?!'  
  
'Oh Heero, I sent him to Australia so that me and you could have some time alone together. I know you don't truly love him. You love me and I love you and there is no way I will let that long haired twerp get in our way of romance.'  
  
Heero could tell by the look in Relena's eyes that she had no clue whatsoever that she was about to die a very painful death.  
  
'YOU DID WHAT?! Why would you do such a stupid thing?! I hate you! I don't love you! I love Duo! AND DON'T YOU EVER INSULT DUO THAT WAY!'  
  
Relena blinked dumbly.  
  
'Oh you're so silly Heero. Here I brought you something.'  
  
Heero looked at her with a face that clearly said 'wtf?!', but of course Relena did not notice, she was too busy searching through her purse for something.  
  
"Here my wittle Heero-Weero, I bought you something. I hope you like it.' Relena smiled and handed him a small box.  
  
Heero opened it with the tips of his fingers in case whatever she had was contagious and looked inside. It was a pin. It had on it a face of Relena giving an innocent smile aw, if only she looked like that all the time, and she didn't open her mouth thought Heero. Above her face it said in large letters 'I LOVE RELENA!' Heero shuddered. It was a cute gift. An egotistical one, but still. He smiled a rare smile and thanked her.  
  
'OH HEERO! I LOVE YOU!' with that she pounced on him causing him to fall to the ground and started kissing him all over. Unfortunately for Heero she was a sloppy kisser and his face was quickly covered in Relena goo.  
Duo sat himself at a little Italian restaurant and began to order.  
  
'I would like a large pizza with everything on it, and a bottle of any wine. I'm not too picky'  
  
The waiter looked at him strangely but wrote down his order and left.  
  
Duo sat there and looked out the window. There were a lot of people walking down the streets. He saw couples holding hands, friends giggling and adults bickering. How he missed Heero. He wanted him to be sitting directly in front of him at the table so he could look in his eyes, then they would eat the pizza and drink the wine and go outside and walk through the streets holding hands. Sure, people would look at them a bit odd, but deep inside they would know what everyone thought and that was 'what a perfect couple they make' and they would know that the strangers were right.  
  
'Relena you little whore! Get offa me!' screamed Heero as he pushed Relena off of him.  
  
'Heero! Does loving you make me a whore now?!' whined Relena.  
  
'Yes, when you have a husband!'  
  
'Oh. Him.'  
  
'o_O??'  
  
'He's off somewhere. I know he doesn't love me like you do. He's off with some girl. And I don't care, because I love you Heero!'  
  
Heero just looked at her with amazement. Relena actually looked normal, and was that sadness in her eyes? He felt bad for her, even if she was still being her clingy psychotic self. Heero knew he would regret doing this later, but he took her into his arms and gave her a hug. Her hug is so different from Duo's. Oh god, how could I of said that.  
  
'Oh Heero! Let's celebrate our love! I'll go get the drinks and you go get the candles!' and with that Relena skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
Heero smacked his head and moaned. Damn me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok, third chapter up! Please review! Thanks Dirge for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter also! 


	4. Mating calls and Drugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so just leave me alone. Plus I'm broke because I'm a 15 year old loser. If I had a job do you think I would have enough time to write this and then scamper off to read lots and lots more yaoi? I mean, *cough* fanfic? No? Me neither. But.. *goes off into some daydream containing EXACTLY what she would do if she DID own the Gundam Boys* *chuckles* ANYWAYS,  
  
The pairings are *duh* 1x2, some 3x4, for a short while Rx1 and Rx2 (yes, I know, Relena is a little whore who likes to FUCK THINGS UP, but *cough it does not last cough* And I think Wufei is going to find himself a cute lil teddy bear to cuddle up with, but doesn't get any action in this fic. Sorry. Unless I change my mind. Which could happen.  
  
OH YEAH, Lots and lots of Relena bashing. Because she is stupid. And I hate her. And she should die. If you like Relena then shoooo, go! (It's ok if you DO like her I guess, but I don't think this fic will agree with you much. You might puke it up, like me when I hear the name Relena.) ^_^ okay, on to the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Heeeerrooo!! Where arrreee youuu?!'  
  
Heero ran to the laundry room and locked himself in. He truly didn't know what went through his mind sometimes, but he knew that whenever he did something stupid he couldn't run away from it. And why was he trying to be so damn sensible? This was Relena for god sakes!  
  
Heero sighed and opened the laundry door.  
  
'Oh! There you are my wittle Heero-Weero!'  
  
'Omae o Korusu' said Heero under his breath.  
  
'What was that Heero?' said Relena innocently.  
  
'Nothing, listen, I don't think it's very nice of you to just.. You know.. Ditch Duo like that. Maybe you should go and bring him back.'  
  
Heero knew reasoning with her was out of the question. She was as dense as a jungle. A really thick and clustered (although, I don't think there is such a thing as an organized jungle.) jungle that's extremely difficult to get through. That was just like Relena. It was extremely hard to get things through to her.  
  
Relena just looked at Heero, and, was that smoke coming out of her ears? Now that Heero's attention was drawn to them he noticed that one was higher than the other. How odd. Did she-  
  
'Ok Heero, you win. But, can we at least share one drink to celebrate our love?'  
  
Now it was Heero's turn to blink dumbly. Was Relena actually going to do something humanly and unselfish for once?! Hm.  
  
'Uhm, I supposed so.'  
  
'Oh Heero! Wait! You didn't get the candles! Pweese go get the candles! I want this to be romantic.'  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and went to his room and was searching for some candles and a lighter. He could hear Relena humming some song off tune and pouring the wine. What he couldn't hear was Relena taking some sort of drug out of her purse and putting it in the glass that was closest to Heero's seat.  
  
Heero walked out of the room carrying 5 large candles in his hand and a lighter in his mouth. He placed them around them and lit each one. Then he sat down and chose the drink that, of course, was closest to him. Relena smiled to herself, very proud of the crime she had just committed. She held up her glass.  
  
'A toast. to love'  
  
Heero winced but just placed Duo's smiling face in his mind.  
  
'To love.'  
  
And with that they both took a long sip of the wine.  
  
'More?'  
  
"Uhm, alright'  
  
Relena poured him another glass. How long would it take for it to work?! She thought.  
  
She would soon find out that it didn't take to long to kick in.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Duo was also drinking wine at that moment, although his wasn't drugged by some whiney little girl.  
  
'Excuse me waiter, I'm done here, may I please have the check?'  
  
The waiter looked annoyed with the cheesy grin that Duo was giving him.  
  
'Of course, sir.'  
  
Duo got the check, used Relena's 20 dollars, plus a few bills of his own, and walked out.  
  
'Hm, where to go now? Maybe I should go call Heero, just to let him know I got here safely.  
  
So Duo began walking back to the Hotel. As he was walking he looked at a man carrying a bouquet of red roses.  
  
Psht. Red Roses, at least Heero and I weren't THAT corny. But, it is kind of sweet in an old fashioned sort of way.  
  
The man glanced over at him and smiled. Duo smiled and kept walking.  
  
Duo then turned the corner and walked into a somewhat interesting store. While he was looking around he had this awkward feeling that someone was watching him, and as he was walking down the street he could feel someone following him.  
  
Ick, you're so stupid Duo. Stop being paranoid, there's no one following you.  
  
He got inside the hotel and dialed Heero's phone line.  
  
He let it ring for at least 9 times before hanging up.  
  
'Where the hell is that baka!'  
  
Just to make sure SOMEONE knew he was alive, he dialed Quatre's number.  
  
'Hello?' said the blonde haired boy with his innocent sounding voice.  
  
Duo smiled. 'Hi Quatre!'  
  
'Heero? How are you! I thought you were supposed to be in Australia!'  
  
'That's where I am you dork!' Duo laughed at Quatre's stupidity. Obviously the little guy was distracted.  
  
'Uhm, oh, haha. How's Australia?'  
  
In the background he swore he could hear someone kissing something. What that someone was kissing Duo didn't want to know. He was just going to congratulate Quatre in his head.  
  
'So what are you and Trowa up to?' said Duo with a smirk.  
  
"Uhm, what makes you think Trowa is here?'  
  
Silence.  
  
'I mean, he does have a life you know.'  
  
Silence.  
  
'He could be off doing something.'  
  
'Or you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
'Ok, fine you win. Trowa is here. Would you like to talk to him?  
  
'Hm. Only if he's done.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey Trowa.'  
  
'Hey Duo, how's Australia?'  
  
'Oh, same old same old.'  
  
'Not getting in any trouble with the law I hope.'  
  
'hahaha, nope, not yet.'  
  
'Well I supposed that's always good news from you.'  
  
Duo laughed, Trowa was always an interesting guy. 'Isn't it?'  
  
'Hey Duo, this must be costing you a fortune, so I'll talk to you later. I'll hand the phone to Quatre now, have fun and don't get yourself arrested or killed! Oh, and don't find anyone else, cause I know Heero will come around.'  
  
'Thanks Trowa, talk to you later.'  
  
'Duo?' Trowa had handed the phone to Quatre.  
  
'Hey there.'  
  
'I guess you're leaving, so uhm, have fun! And listen to Trowa's advice!'  
  
Duo smiled. 'I will. Don't worry; take care of Trowa, will ya?'  
  
'I think it'll be more of the other way around, but Ill try.'  
  
'Ok, bye Quatre'  
  
'Bye bye.'  
  
Duo hung up the phone and laughed and cried on the inside at the same time. Heero had told Trowa something. God he hoped they would be ok.  
  
He fell down on the bed and wondered where Relena was and why Heero wasn't answering the phone. He also wondered how Heero was doing and what he had told Trowa. Maybe it was all over with them. With all his thoughts he dozed off to sleep.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
'Heero!! Don't you dareee pick up that phonee!'  
  
Heero burst out laughing.  
  
'My Dear! Your voice sounds like a giraffe's mating call! Not that I've ever actually heard a giraffe's mating call, but if I had I'm sure you would sou-'  
  
With that Heero fell off the couch, laughed a lot, and fell asleep. All within 3 minutes.  
  
'God damn it! I think this stuff is working too well!'  
  
Relena stomped her foot which sent a candy dish and lots of little brightly wrapped candies flying down on Heero's private parts.  
  
'OOOWWWW!!!'  
  
'Omg, Heero, are you ok?'  
  
Relena of course saw her chance and went and scooped Heero off the ground and sat next to him.  
  
'Hn.' Said Heero, with still quite a bit of drugs left in his veins, this time they were not wilding him up.  
  
'I like your hair. It's soft.'  
  
Heero grabbed Relena's hair in his hand and began to pet the strands on his palm.  
  
'Thank you and I like your lips. They're soft.'  
  
Relena leaned over and kissed Heero on the lips, and the poor guy didn't fight back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ok, I finally finished the 4th chapter. Ah, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I've been slightly busy. Of course, when I start a fan fic my life becomes a bit exciting. Gah, but I will try harder to finish the next chapter twice as quickly. R/r! 


End file.
